


Random Acts of a Three-Ring Panto

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors, Pollyanna Series - Eleanor H. Porter, Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)
Genre: Crossover, Fantasy, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2009,</p><p>Eight, Pollyanna and Tigger take London by storm for Christmas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Acts of a Three-Ring Panto

"There you go, boys!" The Doctor opened the doors to the grove and garden area and Jasper and Stewart flew off in search of their supper. "Enjoy your dinner!" He smiled after them. He was just turning back towards the console room, when he saw a familiar patch of orange and black striped fur in amongst the trees. He went over to investigate and the next thing he knew...

"OOOF!" Approximately eighty kilos had landed on him, toppling him on to his back and bringing back memories of a summer day not so long ago. "TIGGER! What a wonderful surprise! So how did you get in the TARDIS this time?" The Doctor enquired, smiling.

Tigger grinned. "That's me! Tigger! T-I-double guh-er! WOOHOO-HOO! How'd I get in? No idea - again." Tigger looked thoughtful. "I was going to see Christopher Robin to wish him a Merry Christmas - it's Christmastime, you know!" He added, conspiratorially. "I was bouncin' through the Hundred Acre Wood towards his house - and then, next thing I know, I'm bouncin' you! WOOHOO-HOO! Merry Christmas, Doctor! So, can you tell me the way to Christopher Robin's house? Oh, and you wouldn't happen to have any extract of malt, would you? Tiggers don't like rumbly tummies, you know."

The Doctor, who was still under Tigger, laughed at the flood of words. He always enjoyed Tigger's visits. He grinned at Tigger. "Yes, I do know it's Christmastime! Merry Christmas, Tigger! And, yes, to both questions. Now, if you could just get off, I can see about getting you - and me, a bite to eat and then, of course, I can take you to Christopher Robin's house."

"WOOHOO-HOO!" Tigger exclaimed. They set off for the console room amid much bouncing, courtesy of the Doctor's chestnut curls and his own bouncy walk and, of course, with Tigger just plain bouncing.

On the way, there was a lot of excited chatter, getting each other up to date on each other's comings and goings and Plans for Christmas, but as they neared the console room, the Doctor became a bit more serious and began to warn Tigger not to bounce in the console room, because of all the candles.

"Never fear, Doctor, Tiggers know candles and bouncin' don't mix."

The Doctor smiled and said, "I know. And, of course, there's no chance of any 'accidental' bouncing, am I right?" The Doctor grinned at Tigger. Tigger looked thoughtful for a moment and then replied, "Ah...No!" He returned the Doctor's grin. "That's my Tigger!" The Doctor smiled as he opened the door to the console room. They both gaped...

*********

There was not a single candle glowing anywhere in the console room! The street lamps were on and the table lamps and every other sort of light, but not a single candle! The Doctor frowned for a second and Tigger just kept staring. Then the Doctor chuckled.

"Well, I know the TARDIS likes you, Tigger, and I know she trusts you. So, this must be her idea of a Christmas present for you! She's put out the candles, so you could do a bit of bouncing. And, as long as you don't accidentally bump any controls, you can bounce away." The Doctor grinned, then whispered, "Thanks, old girl!" The console lights twinkled in response. Tigger exclaimed, "WOOHOO-HOO!" and went off bouncing round the area opposite the conservatory area. The Doctor, still chuckling to himself, set the coordinates for the forest where Tigger lived. Then he stood by the console and watched his guest bounce round the console room.

After a few minutes bouncing, Tigger bounced back over to the console. He gave one last bounce and then he sat still and asked the Doctor, "Are we there, yet?"

"Not quite. Now, I still owe you an extract of malt sandwich or two and I'm quite peckish, myself. I think we just have time for a quick meal before we arrive." The Doctor took off to make them both a light meal. Tigger cried, "WOOHOO-HOO!" again and then bounced a bit more. Unfortunately, unknown to him or the Doctor, one of his bounces had reset the coordinates and they were to finish up in a very different forest - and a different time. A forest where a very happy little girl called, 'Pollyanna', lived...

********

Eleven-year-old Pollyanna Whittier was out exploring the forest near Aunt Polly's. As always, she was warned not to go too far. So Pollyanna was quite exited to find an adventure beginning to happen just inside the forest edge. She was happy that it wasn't too cold. Her coat, hat and mittens were just enough to keep her comfortable and not so much as to hinder her fun. In awe, she watched from behind a tree as a tall blue box appeared out of thin air...

********

The Doctor wheeled the tea trolley into the console room. It contained extract of malt sandwiches for Tigger and assorted crackers, cheeses and fruit for himself and tea for them both. Just as he and Tigger were about to sit down and enjoy a light meal, the TARDIS landed. The Doctor, munching a cube of cheese as he went over to the console, checked the TV scanner and the temperature readings. A bit warmer than a normal December in England of the 1920s and the forest looked sunny and the date was right. Good. There didn't appear to be any lifeforms about, so he decided to open the TARDIS doors just a bit whilst they ate. That way they could enjoy a bit of fresh air. What the Doctor didn't realise was that very tiny crumbs of cheese had dropped on to both the date and place indicators, blurring them. It was actually about ten years before Tigger's time and they were not in England...

********

Pollyanna was still staring at the box when the door to it opened. It said 'Police Public Call Box' on the top, so she'd expected to see a policeman appear in the doorway. No one came out. The entire box was a complete mystery and Pollyanna just HAD to investigate. So she crept nearer to the box. She thought she could hear voices from inside. Impossible. There couldn't be room for more than one person inside. She decided to take a look...

********

The Doctor and Tigger were discussing the merits of milk in tea first or milk in tea last, when they were amazed to see the face of a young girl peep round the edge of the TARDIS's open doors...

********

Who was more startled, no one could say. The girl's eyes were like saucers and her mouth dropped open in amazement. When she could finally find her voice, she simply kept repeating, "Oh my! Oh my!" over and over. Tigger was just plain speechless. He'd never seen any female apart from Kanga. He was lost for words. The Doctor was the first to overcome his surprise and remember his manners.

"Welcome, my dear!" He smiled pleasantly. He walked over to Pollyanna and crouching down in front of her, with his hands on his knees, he continued, "Please, come in. We won't harm you. You're quite safe. Come and have some tea." The little girl finally closed her mouth, then immediately opened it again to say, "Oh my! Ah...Ah...How?"

The Doctor chuckled and asked. "What's your name, little one?" He looked thoughtful a moment, then said, "You know, you do look familiar for some reason. So, if you'll tell me your name and come sit down and have some tea, I will explain exactly where you are. Miss?" He prompted.

The little girl slowly started to walk into the console room. "It's Alice. This is just like something out of Pollyanna." She frowned slightly. "No, that's not right." Then she giggled. "It's..."

"Pollyanna is your name and you think this is like something out of 'Alice in Wonderland'. Correct?" The Doctor continued smiling. "Yes, I suppose the TARDIS could be described like that." Then he realised why she looked familiar. The little girl was Pollyanna Whittier of the children's book. He also realised that, at least for the moment, he shouldn't mention how he knew of her. She had enough to cope with and he needed to know how he and Tigger had wound up in America and ten years before Tigger's time. But, for now, he would see to his new guest. He held out his hand and Pollyanna allowed him to lead her to a chair. He got her settled and offered her a cup of tea.

"Cambric - or would you prefer grown-up tea?" He smiled at her.

She looked hopeful as she took the plate of cheese, fruit and crackers the Doctor held out to her. "Thank you! Ooh, could I have the tea BOTH ways, please?"

The Doctor chuckled. "Of course, you may!" And he poured her a cup of tea - half milk and half tea with one sugar. She took it from him with a smile and an additional thank you.

Tigger, who had watched the whole scene without a word, suddenly spoke. "You're a female-type person! Like Kanga AND Christopher Robin, aren't you? WOOHOO-HOO!" He went off and bounced round the empty part of the console room. Pollyanna was so startled, she spilt her plate of food on the floor.

"Oh Tigger!" The Doctor shook his his head and chuckled. "You do have a way with things, don't you?" He smiled at Pollyanna, who looked at him in consternation and muttered, "Sorry." "That's all right, my dear. I don't think there's anyone who WOULDN'T be startled at hearing a tiger talk. Don't worry, Pollyanna, I'll take care of it." He cleared up the spill and got Pollyanna a fresh plate of food. "Now, I think I should explain just where you are..." Pollyanna said, "Thank you." as she took the fresh plate of food that he held out to her, then spent quite a while munching in silent astonishment as the Doctor did his best to explain the extraordinary set of circumstances in which the little girl now found herself. Pollyanna had already compared the TARDIS to something out of 'Alice in Wonderland', so the Doctor continued the literary analogy and asked Pollyanna if she'd read any of Jules Verne's work. She said she had and quite agreed that the TARDIS looked like something from Jules Verne as well. During the explanation, Tigger had sat beside Pollyanna and had been just grinning at her. He was fascinated by her. Seeing as how the Doctor had Pollyanna reasonably understanding as to what the TARDIS was, he laughed at Tigger's reaction to Pollyanna and began the far more difficult job of trying to explain Tigger to Pollyanna and Pollyanna to Tigger. Fortunately, both had extraordinarily open minds, very healthy imaginations and a wonderful ability to see the fun in things. Still, by the time he was done explaining, the Doctor was quite exhausted. Pollyanna and Tigger, on the other hand, were excitedly exchanging every 'glad' element they could find about the situation. After a few moments' rest, the Doctor couldn't help but join in. He was a natural at finding 'glad' things and thoroughly enjoyed Pollyanna's 'glad' game. They continued the game throughout the rest of their meal. The Doctor was firmly convinced that this was going to be a very enjoyable Christmas. He didn't know the half of it...

********

But all too soon, the meal was over and the Doctor reluctantly knew he should let Pollyanna get back to her Aunt Polly's and that he should take Tigger to Christopher Robin's house. He crossed over to the console to set the coordinates for Christopher Robin's, before escorting Pollyanna out. It was while he was setting the coordinates that he noticed the cheese crumbs obscuring the date and location indicators. So that's how things got mixed up, he mused. He brushed off the crumbs and set the correct coordinates, then went to help Pollyanna on with her things. Both he and Tigger would be sorry to see her go. She was such a fun little girl and they had enjoyed her company. But she really should get back to her Aunt's.

"It will be sad to leave such a wonderful place, Doctor." Pollyanna said as she slipped her arms into her coat as the Doctor held it for her. "But I am so glad I met you and got to see such a fantastic place! You are so lucky to be able to live here!" She enthused. She smiled at him.

He grinned back and said, "That I am, Pollyanna! That I am! And I shall miss you, too! I've enjoyed having you visit." It was whilst he was giving her a goodbye hug, that it happened. The TARDIS doors closed and she started to dematerialise. "Tigger? You didn't accidentally bounce anything, did you?" Tigger shook his head. The Doctor dashed over to the console. The controls were set for London 2009! "What in Rassilon's name?" He looked up. "Is this YOUR doing, old girl?" The TARDIS blinked a reply. She was up to something. The Doctor sighed. "Well, it seems we are going on a little adventure before the pair of you go home. It seems we are going to London 2009!"

"Oh, how wonderful!" Pollyanna exclaimed! "I shall see the future! I'm glad we're going, Doctor!"

Tigger grinned happily. "Tiggers love the future!"

"Tigger, we were in 2009 when you first arrived!" The Doctor smiled.

"You don't say! Oh well then, Tiggers love London! Never been there, of course! But, I'm sure Tiggers love it! WOOHOO-HOO!" He bounced off. Pollyanna giggled. The Doctor laughed, then said, "Don't worry. The TARDIS can and will get you both home AFTER she finishes with whatever she has planned for us in London." A few minutes later, they landed. They opened the doors to the sound of enthusiastic Christmas music nearby...

********

There was very lively group consisting of buskers and many other people, all happily singing and doing various other kinds of entertainments. At the moment the Doctor and his friends arrived, there was a very energetic rendition of 'Jingle Bell Rock' being performed. The buskers were trying to persuade people in the crowd to join in. When they saw the Doctor, Pollyanna and Tigger, they headed straight for them. It didn't take much persuasion for any of the three to join in on the singing. Of course, things really turned crazy when Tigger - whom everyone assumed was a pet, started to sing along! Everyone just gaped at the singing animal, till one of the buskers burst out laughing and, clapping the Doctor on the shoulder, exclaimed, "Sir, you're one talented ventriloquist!" The Doctor laughed and, winking at Tigger - who cottoned on immediately, and Pollyanna - who giggled, but also understood the importance of allowing the deception, replied, modestly, "Thank you! I have my moments." The three then joined in on the rest of the songs to everyone's delight and amazement - especially at the Doctor's seemingly amazing ability to sing and do Tigger's voice at the same time! They couldn't think how he could do that! The threesome just grinned.

They enthusiastically joined in the other entertainments as well. The Doctor told some of the worst Christmas cracker jokes he could think of and had the crowd and everyone groaning and laughing like mad. Tigger bounced all over and gave several children bouncy rides. Pollyanna and the Doctor did silly dances, making everyone helpless with laughter. The Doctor did some of his best magic tricks and amazed the entire crowd at making all sorts of lovely things, including not a few 20 pound notes, appear in people's pockets. All the while the regular performers kept up some lively Christmas music in the background. The Doctor and his friends collected quite a bit of money for the performers with their antics and all sorts of hugs and handshakes and the Doctor even got quite a few kisses from the women in the crowd. No one wanted them to leave, but the Doctor and his friends knew it was time to move on and enjoy all the other holiday goodies, so they said their goodbyes and left that particular set of entertainers.

********

They walked along, loudly singing an assortment of Christmas songs and continued to talk to people and to wish them the season's greetings. The Doctor carried on with his extraordinary abilities by presenting little gift bags to the children they encountered - after first asking the parents' permission, of course. What amazed everyone was that the Doctor managed to produce gift bags that were appropriate to whatever religion or custom that suited the particular child. No one, including his friends, knew how he did it! The bags also followed the old Victorian stocking-filling custom of 'something to eat, something to read, something to play with and something they need'. He and Pollyanna also managed to slip more money into unsuspecting pockets and bags as well. They would talk to people of all descriptions and circumstances, and offer good wishes, encouragement and whatever they could to make the day and people's lives happier that late afternoon.

They were about to take a break for some cocoa and crumpets, when the Doctor noticed a grand old snowball fight going on in a nearby park. He took his friends straight over and in minutes, he, Pollyanna and even Tigger were flinging snowballs everywhere. They were getting hit at least as often as they hit their own targets! The children and adults that had started the snowball fight welcomed the newcomers with a barrage of missiles that had the Doctor and his friends ducking for cover and frequently not getting to cover in time! At one point, Tigger got a mouthful of snow and grimaced, "Redickerous!" But, never bothered for long, he just made a snowball and flung it at the offender and got the man right in the stomach! The man laughed. Pollyanna had just made another snowball when she noticed some children sledging a little ways away. She dropped the snowball and, jogging the Doctor's velvet sleeve, pointed. "Ooh, look! Sledges!" The Doctor smiled. "What a splendid idea! Let's go!" They said goodbye to their new snowball fight friends and went to join the sledgers.

There was a little hut where one could hire a sledge, if one didn't have one, so the Doctor got one big enough for the three of them and they starting flying away, singing Christmas songs at the top of their lungs, Tigger punctuating the songs with frequent 'WOOHOO-HOOs!'. There was no shortage of help to get them started down the hill. Tigger sat on the back of the sledge and his tail stuck straight out as they all flew over the snow. Pollyanna was in front and she proved to be a very good driver. She managed to avoid 99% of the obstacles. She only got them pitched into the snow once, when the Doctor noticed the skating pond nearby and she got distracted looking at it. They'd found their next destination...

********

After they'd put their skates on, and Tigger had decided to put them on all four paws, they got on to the ice. They moved round carefully for a bit, but soon, all three were showing off and doing all sorts of tricks and dancing about and shouting delightedly. They were being careful, but were also being very silly. People couldn't stop laughing at them. They joined in all sorts of skating antics with the other skaters. The Doctor joined a game of 'crack the whip' with a very large group of people. Pollyanna had skated over to the side of the rink, out of harm's way. It was a good thing she had as the game got wilder and wilder and the skaters got faster and faster. The Doctor was at the very end of the line of skaters and was, all of a sudden, flung off and he pitched over the rink's barrier and head first into a very deep pile of snow! Pollyanna and Tigger laughed, then dashed over to make sure the Doctor was all right! He was a bit stunned, but, otherwise, unharmed. He was also thoroughly enjoying the enormous amount of fun he was having! As were Tigger and Pollyanna! But they were all getting very hungry and they were very wet! So it was time to to take break at the little marquee in the park that sold cocoa and crumpets...

It was surprisingly warm inside the marquee and the cocoa and crumpets were welcome and delicious. The Doctor produced peppermint sticks for the three of them and they used the sticks to stir their cocoa, making it a lovely chocolate-peppermint. He and Pollyanna watched in amusement as Tigger grasped his peppermint stick between both paws and stirred his cocoa, moving his paws in a circular motion. Then they took the opportunity to relax and talk. They were still grinning. They'd hardly stopped since they'd arrived.

Pollyanna looked up from her cocoa and exclaimed, "I am so glad your TARDIS brought us here! It is so much fun! The future is wonderful! Thank you, Doctor!" She smiled at him, her eyes shining.

"Thank YOU! I'm glad you are enjoying your trip to London in your future."

"Oh yes! I am indeed! This is the most wonderful adventure I've ever had! And at Christmastime, too! Gosh! Singing, skating, sledging and give all those people presents and helping people! It's just so wonderful! Nancy would love all this!" She sighed blissfully. "It was SO much fun being able to be silly and not get into trouble! I'm so glad for that! And Tigger! I LOVE the way you're so bouncy! It's just so happy! I would love to be able to bounce like that!"

Tigger was totally amazed! Someone actually LIKED his bouncing! And wanted to do it herself! Extraordinary! Tigger was in his element! Of course, the Doctor didn't mind him bouncing at all, as long as he was careful in certain places in the TARDIS. Of course, there were plenty of places in the TARDIS where he AND the Doctor could bounce and get crazy to their hearts' content! But, at the moment, Tigger was thrilled beyond measure at Pollyanna's compliment and nearly took off bouncing in the marquee, but contented himself with an enthusiastic "Thank you, my dear! I would be glad to show you how to bounce! Bouncin' is what Tiggers do best! WOOHOO-HOO!"

The Doctor listened to his friends chatter away. He found it so refreshing to be with those who enjoyed being happy and silly and genuinely enjoyed and appreciated the fun things in life and weren't afraid to let loose and show it! He was having the time of his lives! He always enjoyed letting it all hang out. For some time, he and his friends chattered about the events of the trip so far and laughed over their favourite moments of each event. Pollyanna got into a real giggle fest remembering how the Doctor had entertained the crowd with the buskers by doing a totally wacky Egyptian sand dance. She didn't stop giggling for at least five minutes. Then the Doctor started laughing at the memory of Pollyanna's hysterical attempts to follow him in her own sand dance! Then there were Tigger's nutty antics at climbing the lamp-posts and trying to do a sand dance wrapped round the pole! The whole time had been like that! One element of fun after another. And none of the three were yet completely exhausted! After a quick rest and a snack, they were all three more than ready for more fun!

"Where to next?" The Doctor asked, then answered his own question. "I know! The perfect place! Harrods and Santa's Grotto! Then on to Hamley's! It's the best toy store on the planet! Excellent soft toy department! Very chatty and very fun bears!" He grinned. His friends wholeheartedly agreed that a visit to Santa and a toy store would be a perfect next stop. But, firstly, the Doctor knew a trip back to the TARDIS was in order. He and Pollyanna should have some dry clothes.

********

The wardrobe room left Pollyanna positively speechless - but not for long! Echoing Tigger's favourite "WOOHOO-HOO!", she dashed into the room. The Doctor stood grinning in the doorway. "Let me know if you need any help!" He called to her retreating form. There was no answer. Pollyanna was already buried in the depths of rails and rails of clothes. When she finally emerged, she was wearing a darling 'Swiss Miss' style dress with white 3/4 eyelet sleeves, a dark green velvet waistcoat-effect bodice and a red skirt. There was a red, gold and green embroidered white apron tied round her waist. She wore white tights and black 'Mary Jane' shoes. She had on a dark green velvet hat with a bow trimmed band and a sort of 'bubble' effect crown on it and she was carrying a dark green hooded cloak with red mittens just peaking out of a pocket. She looked charming.

"You look lovely, Pollyanna! And don't worry! I've put your other things in the machine and they will be ready for you when it's time for you to go home. But, I would like you to keep the clothes you're now wearing. As a Christmas present from me, all right?" He grinned at her.

"Oh, may I?" Her eyes shone. He nodded. "Thank you, Doctor! This adventure just keeps getting more and more incredible!" She sighed happily.

The Doctor gently tapped her nose and smiled. "And you are a large part of the reason it IS so incredible! Now, if you'll excuse me a moment, I'll just get a change of clothes for myself and we can rejoin Tigger in the console room and be off for Harrods." Then the Doctor disappeared into the room and emerged in short order wearing an identical dark green velvet frock coat as before, but he'd traded his other waistcoat, cravat and trousers for a gold brocade waistcoat and dark grey trousers and he was expertly tying a red silk cravat as he came out. Finished with his cravat, he spread his hands, grinned and asked, "How do I look?"

Pollyanna answered, "Fabulous! You look fabulous, Doctor!"

"Thank you! Now, let's see what Tigger is getting up to in the console room, eh?" They went back to the console room.

They arrived to find Tigger lying on the floor and completely spellbound by the scenes displayed on the overheard scanner. The TARDIS had certainly kept him entertained. He hadn't even noticed his friends' arrival. When the Doctor touched a paw, Tigger jumped sky high! "What? Wha? Oh, it's you, Doctor! You gave me a fright!" But Tigger still grinned, anyway. "Is it time to see Santa? I have a few questions to ask him!"

"Yes, it's time! And I'm sure Santa will be able to answer any questions! Let's go!" Pollyanna put on her coat and mittens and they left for Harrods and Santa's Grotto. It was a visit that Santa's Grotto would never forget...

********

Once in Harrods, the Doctor led them straight to Santa's Grotto. He instinctively knew exactly where it was. They went to the end of the queue and whilst they waited for their turn, the Doctor kept Pollyanna and a very bouncy Tigger - who, fortunately, bounced in place in the queue, and everyone near them highly entertained. He did magic tricks and pulled all manner of things from children's ears and heads and mouths and pockets, thoroughly delighting everyone. He also sang Christmas songs and deliberately mixed up the lyrics. When children pointed his 'mistakes' out to him, he would pretend to be totally unaware of them and made the silliest 'frustrated' looks. He sent the children and everyone into gales of laughter. He also had all the children help him make new lyrics for the Christmas songs. He asked them for nouns, verbs, adjectives and such and then inserted the answers randomly into the songs, winding up with such nonsense as "Jump the floor with flocks of cactus", which he then proceeded to sing, most enthusiastically! The Doctor had the entire queue roaring with laughter. Time went by very quickly!

The nuttiness didn't stop when the threesome reached Father Christmas, either! The Doctor shook Santa's hand and kissed all his female helpers, then plopped himself on to the jolly old elf's lap and rattled off his Christmas list. It was actually a moment of sincerity as the Doctor asked Father Christmas for happiness, health and safety for everyone everywhere. When he was asked what he wanted for himself, he simply replied, "Surprise me!" Then, before he got off Santa's lap, the Doctor kissed Santa's nose! He joyfully accepted a giant peppermint cane from one of the helpers and kissed them all again before letting Pollyanna have her turn. Santa and his crew sat grinning in stunned silence.

After a moment, Santa was ready for Pollyanna. She started by listing all the things she was glad for. It was a long list. After a few moments, Santa gently asked her what she wanted for Christmas. She wanted everyone to be happy and have lots of things to be glad about. For herself, she echoed the Doctor's request of "Surprise me!" She kissed Santa's cheek, said thank you for her peppermint cane and got down so Tigger could have his turn. That would be another experience the old elf would not forget.

Tigger bounced up onto Santa's lap and spent several moments grinning at Santa and not saying a word. Santa was getting somewhat slightly nervous. Suddenly, Tigger spoke up, startling Santa. "So you're Santy Claus, eh?" Tigger peered into Santa's eyes. "Yep! See lots of jolly there! So, what I wants is for the whole of the Hundred Acre Wood to be happy. And I just want lots of extract of malt sandwiches and lots of places to bounce where I don't bounce anybody who doesn't want to be bounced." Santa promised he do his best to grant Tigger's wish, which caused Tigger to let out a loud "Thank you!" and an even louder "WOOHOO-HOO!" He got his peppermint cane and gave out with another loud "Thank you!" and another even louder "WOOHOO-HOO!" and bounced back to the Doctor and Pollyanna. The three waved to everyone and wished everyone Happy Holidays and left, peppermint canes in their mouths. Santa found the rest of the day somewhat dull. Enjoyable enough, but dull. Hamley's toy store would be thinking along the same lines after the Doctor and his friends had left...

********

The first thing the Doctor and Pollyanna did at Hamley's was to lose Tigger. Tigger had discovered an area set up with a trampoline in it for children to bounce on. Tigger was in Heaven! He dashed over and was soon happily bouncing to his heart's content! Each person could have five minutes and then had to get off for the next person. But one was free to get back at the end of the queue and wait for another turn as many times as one liked. The Doctor and Pollyanna laughed. They knew they wouldn't see Tigger for quite a long time! At least, they would know where to find him!

The Doctor steered Pollyanna straight towards the soft toy department as he wanted to chat with all the bears. He and Pollyanna had a lovely time talking with all the teddy bears and other animals. They even found a new friend or two to take home. They also had a grand time playing with all demo building bricks. There were all kinds of bricks, including Lego bricks, wooden bricks, cardboard bricks, Meccano - all manner of building toys. They built people, buildings, weird creatures and every strange thing they could think of. The trains were next. The Doctor and Pollyanna set every train in the department going, from trains for toddlers to adult trains. They had them all merrily chugging along. Pollyanna wanted to go to the books next. The Doctor read several stories to her in the most expressive voices she had ever heard. He also made her laugh when he sang the words to several stories. They also had a splendid time playing games in the games department. Twister was set up and the Doctor just couldn't resist. He and Pollyanna soon got themselves hopelessly tangled and had enormous fun.

But they had the most fun in the doll department. They talked to the dolls, and had a marvellous tea party with several of them. The employees were totally at a loss to explain where the two enthusiastic customers had got the real tea and cakes! Then the Doctor asked if he and Pollyanna could use the staff room to wash the toy dishes they had used in the demonstration area! The staff were in stunned amused silence and simply pointed. After the Doctor and Pollyanna had washed up and returned the dishes to the play area, thanked the staff and had presented them with a few teacakes for themselves, the Doctor and Pollyanna headed for a display of talking dolls. The dolls had a recordable feature that allowed a person to record a message and it would play back in the doll's voice. The Doctor had a slightly naughty idea. He got to work on the display doll with his sonic screwdriver and created a delayed timing feature. Then he recorded a message that consisted of a number of really bad Christmas cracker jokes, even Pollyanna contributed a few - when she could stop giggling, that is. After the jokes, the Doctor added a very lively rendition of "Holly Jolly Christmas". He set the timer and he and Pollyanna were clear across the floor, paying for a variety of purchases, when, all of a sudden, a loud small child-sounding voice blasted a variety of terrible jokes and crazy singing. The naughty twosome just had to leave before they gave themselves away by laughing too heartily. The reaction in the department was extraordinary. Cameras would have got some workout getting all of THOSE faces! It was time to collect Tigger and get back to the TARDIS. London needed a rest and the Doctor and his friends needed their supper. Tigger proved surprisingly easy to pry away from the trampoline. The Doctor simply mentioned extract of malt sandwiches...

********

It was a tired, but extremely happy trio that arrived back at the TARDIS. All three just flopped on the nearest chairs they could find and just stared, grinning. Even the Doctor was too tired to make supper for himself and his guests at that moment. So it was a while before the Doctor got up and, before he went to make supper for his guests, he asked Tigger when he wanted to be at Christopher Robin's house. Tigger said he had planned to get there round about teatime and also was hoping to help Christopher Robin decorate for Christmas. So, the Doctor set the coordinates for a bit before teatime and they all discussed what they wanted to do for supper. Did they want to eat in the TARDIS or did they want a picnic by the TARDIS in the Hundred Acre Wood, just before Tigger would leave for Christopher Robin's. They opted for a picnic. A winter picnic near the open door to the TARDIS. She would send out some heat and the Doctor could construct a sort of marquee over the door. It would be different and fun. Pollyanna was all excited at the idea of a winter picnic and happily agreed! Tigger also thought it be fun, fun, fun as well. So that's what they decided to do. They settled back and waited till the TARDIS landed. They spent the time going over their trip to London and soon found themselves laughing uncontrollably at their adventures.

********

When the TARDIS landed, they opened the doors to find the whole citizenry of the Hundred Acre Wood with boxes of decorations in their arms and Christopher Robin pulling a toboggan carrying quite a nice tree on it, standing in front of them. The Hundred Acre Wood denizens stared open-mouthed at the three who emerged from the TARDIS. Then Christopher Robin spoke up.

"Oh, Tigger! Not again!" Christopher Robin laughed. "How did you get in the TARDIS this time?"

"As I told the Doctor, I have no idea. But we had a wonderful day and I got to do lots of bouncin'! So, it seems I didn't miss the decoratin'! Good. Tiggers don't like missin' the decoratin'!" He bounced over to inspect all the boxes, leaving the Doctor to introduce Pollyanna and invite them all in for supper. Going inside the TARDIS for supper was considered the best idea after all! The Doctor suggested that, if they all wished, they could have supper and a Christmas party in the TARDIS. They all heartily accepted and everyone piled into the TARDIS.

It was a madhouse getting the console room decorated for the party and simply for Christmas! Everyone was bouncing round hanging this and that and stringing this here and that there. Of course, Wolsey proved his usual psychic self and appeared in the room to investigate all the commotion. He also insisted on 'helping'. That consisted of batting various ornaments around and trying to eat the popcorn strings! The Doctor got the 'secret weapon' - vanilla ice cream, and plopped a bowl of it in the corridor outside the console room and thus Wolsey ceased to be a problem. When the room was finally decorated, they all stood back to admire the extraordinary wonderland! Pollyanna was in awe yet once again! She had SO many new things about which to be glad because of today's adventures! And she just knew there would be more to come. She and Nancy would be chatting about it all for months, if not years! She just couldn't stop grinning! And that made her happy as well!

The next bit of chaos involved everyone descending on the kitchens to prepare the dinner. It was like Santa's Workshop on steroids two minutes before Santa was to take off on Christmas Eve! Somehow, a lovely dinner was prepared and brought into the console room.

It was an extraordinary meal, what with rabbits, bears, piglets, tiggers, owls, gophers, donkeys, kangas and roos, a little girl, a little boy and a half-human Time Lord. Pollyanna and Christopher Robin got on very well and talked excitedly about everything. They found many things to be glad about. They all had a delightful time. Even Eeyore found quite a bit to smile about. The Doctor was very grateful to the TARDIS for arranging the day's adventure. He just felt so good! It would be sad to see everyone leave, but they would have some happy memories to take with them. The TARDIS would alter Pollyanna's memory, of course. She would be brought back to the forest where she'd first spotted the TARDIS a couple of hours after she'd arrived and would tell everyone she'd spent the afternoon with a very nice travelling entertainer who went about in a blue covered waggon. She would tell them how he had a tame tiger for a pet and how she got to join him for a bit in his act and how he very kindly let her keep the costume she'd worn. It was a fine alternate memory for her. He would never forget this Christmas season. He came out of his reverie to join everyone in pulling crackers. The loud bangs were almost deafening and the jokes were terrible. But the prizes were quite good. Pollyanna got a surprisingly nice ring and Christopher Robin got a policeman's whistle that actually worked! The Doctor got a screwdriver, which set him laughing for some time after.

After dinner and a rest to let it settle, they played games and drew silly pictures. Each one drew a part of a figure, then folded the paper over and passed it to the next one. The last one got to name the drawing before seeing it. The results sent everyone into hysterical laughter. The Doctor told stories and played the piano and sang for them. They saw movies in the cinema. That fascinated all the Doctor's guests!

********

All too soon, it was time for everyone to leave. The Hundred Acre Wood crew were given Christmas presents from the Doctor and warned not to open them before Christmas. Then, before they went out the door, Christopher Robin gave Pollyanna a kiss on the cheek under the mistletoe! She blushed. In fact, they both did. In a surprise moment, the Doctor and Tigger Eskimo kissed under the mistletoe, making everyone laugh. Then thank yous were said all round, especially from Tigger to the Doctor and back and then the Hundred Acre Wood citizens left and it was then time to take Pollyanna home.

She went to get back into her original clothes and the Doctor gave her a big bag to put her Christmas clothes in and a present or two for Christmas morning. Pollyanna hugged the Doctor and he hugged her back. Then he kissed her forehead under the mistletoe and she kissed his cheek. Then it was time to say goodbye. There was a tear in the eye of both of them. They would miss each other, but they were glad of the wonderful adventures they'd had that day. Pollyanna went out the door and turned and waved. The Doctor stood in the doorway and waved to her. Then he went back inside and sat in his reading chair and sighed in sheer gladness.

FIN


End file.
